


waking up next to you

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico and Levi are spending the evening in their little bubble that is their apartment, cuddling and slowdancing. pure fluff.





	waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> thompsonstessa fragte:  
> you know what im prompting, bae: give us some slowdancing schmico <3
> 
> if that's what the people want, then I love giving. :)

They were laying comfortably on the grey couch, Levi’s head in Nico’s lap while looking up at his boyfriend. Their hands were interlocked, and slow music was playing in the background. With his other hand, Nico was gliding through Levi’s soft curls, gently massaging his scalp.

Levi closed his eyes, savoring this moment. Lately there haven’t been many evenings where they could just lay down like that. Usually one of them is on call, or on the night shift. But not tonight. No, tonight they were both off. And thankfully neither of them wanted to go out. They just wanted to spend a lazy evening at home consisting of cuddling, ordering their favorite foods and petting their cats if they decided to grace them with their presence.

“I’m pretty sure I already told you this a hundred times tonight, but I love you very much,” Levi whispered and opened his eyes again. Nico grinned wide and bent down to give him a peck on his soft lips. Giggling happily, Levi cupped Nico’s cheek as he sat up again and caressed his lips with his thumb.

“I love you too, baby. And I’m even gonna say it a thousand times if you want me to,” he promised with a fond smile.

“Will you?” Levi challenged him with sparkling eyes.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love yo –“

“Alright, alright that’s enou –“

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“Nico,” Levi laughed and sat up to gently press his hand on Nico’s mouth to shut him up, but the man was still going on strong.

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” he still mumbled, but was also laughing now. Levi put his hand down and instead pressed his lips against Nico’s which finally made him stop. They were both laughing into the kiss with Nico wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer. Their tongues were swirling around each other as Levi noticed the song that had started to play in the background. He grinned and pulled away from Nico lips to get up.

“What –“ Nico whined confused at the sudden loss of Levi’s tongue from his mouth. Levi just grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him up next to him.

“Dance with me,” he breathed as he placed one hand on Nico’s shoulder, holding out the other one for Nico to take.

Nico nodded softly before taking Levi’s hand in his and putting his other hand on his boyfriend’s lower back. They smiled at each other as they began to slowly move their bodies and feet to the rhythm of the sound of Sleeping at Last’s music.

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

“You know, I do wanna wake up next to you. Every day. For the rest of my life,” Nico whispered into Levi’s ear, slightly brushing it with his lips as he was speaking, sending shivers down Levi’s spine.

“And I want you to. Waking up next to you… Is one of my favorite things,” Levi replied low, getting closer to him and wrapping his arm around Nico’s shoulders.

_And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_

Levi looked up into Nico’s dark eyes and smiled widely. They have been together for almost two years and yet one look at Nico could still make his heart race like crazy. He was just so unbelievably beautiful. But he was also so kind and sweet and just a wonderful human. Sometimes he was still surprised about how Nico was an actual real human being. A real human being that made him feel loved and cherished every single day.

“I love you,” he giggled and buried his face into Nico’s chest. It not like they were always corny like that. God no, their friends would probably kill them. But sometimes, they were enjoying those nights full of uncountable professions of love. Those nights were what healed them after a stressful period of time. There was nothing like a night full of soft whispers and gentle touches to heal a soul.

Nico grinned and stuck his nose into Levi’s hair, pressing what felt like a thousand tiny kisses into it.

 _And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be  
_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

“I love you too, babe,” he mumbled before he pulled back a little and put one of his hands under Levi’s chin, gently lifting it up, so he could look into his eyes again. Those beautiful fawn-like eyes that he could get lost in forever. He loved looking at him. When he was around Levi, he felt at home. He felt safe and he was happy. He never had to pretend to be okay around him when he wasn’t.

They hadn’t danced like this in a while. There was simply no time. But tonight, was perfect. Tonight, only the two of them existed. This apartment was their perfect little bubble. And nothing could ruin this night. Absolutely nothing.

 _When I wake up, well I hope I'm gonna be_  
I'm gonna be the man who's waking up to you  
And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time I had with you

“Wanna head to bed?” Nico asked gingerly as the last notes of the song were playing. Levi nodded softly and cupped Nico’s cheeks.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you left me a comment my thirsty ass would be very happy hahaha.  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr, so come over and check in if you'd like :)


End file.
